Alone In The Storm
by coxcomb
Summary: Leon is left alone in the middle of nowhere, in a small shack whilst Chris goes for more ammo. Normally, he would be okay with it but when there's a creature clawing on the roof, a certain amount of worry plagues his mind. Pairing: Chris/Leon


_This is Leon/Chris and is told from Leon's point of view. If you're not a fan of thinking about the men of Resident Evil being in a relationship then press back please. As usual, I clearly don't own any of these characters. I only own the games and a tiny little figure of Chris and a massive poster of Leon._

* * *

I was waiting for this predicted storm to begin. The radio had said it was coming and I knew I'd need shelter to weather it out. There was no way I could survive a storm and an attack from that creature waiting for me. So we found this shed in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place to hide from the weather and the creature that was just waiting for me to let my guard down so it could rip my throat out.

So instead of trying to take it on, I was inside a, what could only be descried, as a shed rustic. It was old, too old for my liking. It had probably housed the mother of that thing pacing around my hiding place. I could smell blood in the cracks of the floorboards. It reeked of death. The wood must have absorbed the smell.

I heard a tip sound on the roof. The storm was beginning.

I had a revolver stuffed in the back of my trousers. I don't see why he had to take the shotgun. We had another shotgun in the car. That now meant he had two shotguns, well…if he ever got back to the car.

Of course the cocky bastard had got back to the car. He had probably danced back there. He probably didn't even care that that thing was chasing him. I would bet a large sum of green that he most likely cut his arm to get the scent of blood in the air. Enhance the chase and all that.

The tapping sound joined the tipping sound and now an incessant tip-tap sound could be heard, echoing throughout the shed. The storm was progressing well. In a few moments, the wind would be strong enough to blow my shelter over and leave me freezing my ass of whilst the monster lurking would come out and ravage my body in a less than erotic way.

I didn't have much I the way of supplies. He'd taken most of them. He deserved to die, the selfish bastard. He deserved to have his entrails ripped out before his eyes.

The rain on the roof now sounded like a cascading waterfall and some of the droplets were seeking refuge in my shelter. Couldn't blame them, the weather was vicious but the sound of water trickling down the wall and dripping onto the floor was like Japanese water torture. A few more hours of this and I'd be insane.

I didn't even know what this thing was. My knowledge of the supernatural stopped at 80's horror films and genetically altered mutants. I mean, sure, you could kill vampires with sunlight and werewolves with silver bullets but as far as that thing outside went, I didn't even know what to do. Maybe sever its head, shoot a round into its stomach.

I pulled the gun out from my waistband; flicking the cylinder out to check what ammunition he had left me with.

3 bullets.

That would get me far. I couldn't even kill a man with 3 bullets. It usually took me a full round and then some. I remember once going through 4 magazines before I killed someone. I wasn't a useless shot, it was just that the circumstances in which I had to fire my gun were often very complicated and it just messed with my concentration. I mean, when you have zombies gnawing at your ankles, it's hard to get a good shot.

I often wondered what my death would be like. I've come close before but I'd never thought something else would kill me, I always thought it would be him. I'd imagined he would kill me in some awkward way, some strange sexual death. Asphyxiation possibly, he did seem to think I like having my face held against a pillow during sex.

The sound of a scratching drew my attention to the door. Was it trying to get in? Probably. Could it smell fear? Was fear like a salad dressing to them? My sweat was probably the best kind of Ceaser sauce then. I bet I taste good roasted over an open fire with a side of French fries and a cold pint of Budweiser.

Maybe it was just a branch brushing against the door. Maybe it was a dog or a cat or a giant hare.

Or maybe I was just kidding myself and in truth, I was alone in the middle of nowhere with only a few minutes to live because in all honesty, even that thing outside was smart enough to work out that this shed wouldn't weather out that storm that was progressing quickly.

I wanted him to get back now.

No, it was no longer a want; it was a need. I needed him back here, armed with some master weapon he'd bought.

He'd said to me, and I could recall perfectly, "Don't worry, I'm just going to get a weapon from my sis that can deal with this thing. I'll be back before you even realise I'm gone."

Yeah, back before I realise he'd gone. I'd realised he'd gone as soon as he had shut the rickety door of this shed and the rain started.

I couldn't even work out what could be taking him so long. His sister was a reliable person, she wouldn't mess him around. In and out, he'd said. Strange how such a phrase could be applied to most of the things he did. Maybe it was this one occasion that he had decided to start lingering around places.

The wind was getting violent now. It was clearly having issues. It couldn't decide which way it wanted to go and was making a big deal out of it. Howling and slobbering all over my shelter.

Why couldn't it just fuck off?

What was he going to get, anyway? A stake? Was he hoping it was a mutated vampire? Knowing him, he probably knew exactly what it was and just didn't want to tell me.

He had a habit of leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere although during a storm was a new one and was hopefully a habit he would cut after this firs. I could still recall the time he left me alone in our car on the highway. No keys; no weapon. That was hell, especially when he gave me no warning before throwing something through the windshield of the car.

I ended up with a concussion that night, not that he cared. He put it down to collateral damage. I put it down to his clumsiness and now I had a scar on my forehead that made me look like Harry fucking Potter.

The roaring of thunder brought my attention back to the current situation. I could barely hear the growling outside now; the weather was doing a good job covering that up. If I couldn't hear or see anything then there was nothing to fear.

At least that was the theory. It didn't stop me knowing there was something out there with a bloodlust even stronger than anything else we'd ever faced.

I say we but I mean he. I never do anything. I'm just a pretty face; even though after long road trips across the country I'm not even that.

I walked over to the small gap in the wood, putting my face near the damp wood and squinting through the hole.

It was pitch black, not even the moon was giving off any light during this storm and it just crossed my mind that he was out there alone. He was probably cold and wet with no one to help him. He could be injured. He could be dead.

"Shit," I said aloud, running my hand through my damp hair. I looked up at the roof, it wasn't leaking where I had been standing which meant I was sweating buckets.

I took out the half empty packet of cigarettes he had left me with and popped one into my mouth before taking out his lighter. The lighter was as stubborn as him, refusing to produce a flame until I thumbed the flint for the seventh time. I didn't even smoke but something about the change in atmosphere told me I wasn't going to be around to face any repercussions of my one cigarette.

It was as I was taking a drag that I heard a loud thud on the roof. I would have put it down to the weather had it not have had the uncanny resemblance to footsteps.

This was it. I was going to die. That thing was going to rip open the roof and feast on me. This must be what canned food feels like. Maybe the creature would use a can-opener to pull the roof off and a metal fork to stab in me before shovelling me alive and kicking into its mouth.

I would've pissed my pants if I hadn't taken a slash shortly before entering this shack.

I back up against the corner furthest away from whatever was on the roof. Maybe it had x-ray vision and was looking down on me. Could it see my knees shaking? I doubted it but x-ray vision would be a great asset to have.

My teeth clamped down so hard on the cigarette that it was probably going to drop off and set fire to this whole place. My stomach felt tight as I bumped against the back wall. My left hand found it's way to my back and grasped my gun, withdrawing it.

Three bullets and the thing was above me.

I could just open fire. I placed both hands on the weapon, pointing it towards the roof.

It could just be a bird but then I couldn't think of a bird that would make such a sound. Perhaps an ostrich but they can't fly. Maybe Pegasus was on the roof. That would explain the wailing horse-like sound that I heard earlier before I got trapped in this place.

Something was now clawing at the corner I was stood in yet there was still something on the roof. Either this creature had very long limbs or there was more than one thing out there.

I took one hand off the gun, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and flicking the ash into a small puddle of rainwater that had gathered.

Where was he? I felt like a damsel in distress. This always happened. I was left looking like a pansy. That's what part I play in this tale, clearly. I'm like a houseplant; not cared for, rarely noticed and completely and utterly pointless in this situation.

It was then that the footsteps on the roof ceased and there was a loud crashing noise outside. It may have been thunder but it sounded more like two bulls charging at each other.

It was clearly now just a waiting game. I was waiting for the two creatures outside to determine which one was stronger then the winner would collect me as their prize. I would be dragged back to their nest or cave, half alive and begging for mercy from a thing that didn't understand English and even if it did, wouldn't care. I'd be shared out between its partner and children. They would store parts of me for another day and put my balls on their makeshift fireplace as a trophy.

Then I heard the distinct sound of a blade slicing through bone and suddenly everything was all right. I felt calm; I felt protected…

…Until the sound was accompanied by his screaming.

Immediately all fear disappeared and I charged at the door, smashing it and falling to the floor with numerous splinters embedded in my arm. The cigarette hanging out of my mouth was now disintegrating faster than I could think.

It was too dark to see anything. The ground was only illuminated momentarily by the lightening bolting across the night sky.

Dirt lined every nail bed as I dug my fingers into the ground and scrambled to my feet. If I survived this, I would need a long shower, a generous serving of whisky, a large pizza with everything on top and his ass served to me on a plate as dessert.

My eyes adjusted slowly, rain droplets getting into my eyes and blurring my vision. I could see the shadow of a person looking over another person with his screaming overriding the thunder.

I couldn't tell which one was screaming; the one stood up or the one on the floor.

I moved forward, the gun shaking in my hand and the cigarette nothing more than a soggy filter hanging out of my mouth. I couldn't help but think of what a waste of tobacco that was as I inched closer. I could see the weapon in its hand glisten. At least the moon helped me out in that aspect.

"Okay fucker, don't you move. I am Leon Scott Kennedy of the RCPD and I demand that you drop that weapon now or I will fuck you up!" I was assuming it was semi-human and could grasp the concept of dropping an item. If not, I was wasting my voice. Not that it mattered; I could be dead in a few moments.

He had stopped screaming now. Was he dead? No, he had probably passed out from the pain of being ripped open.

The creature had a similar body shape as him but more…furry. Maybe it was some strange shape shifter? It might just have been my eyes playing tricks on me. After all, the rain and darkness was making seeing difficult. If I survived this, I would definitely consider visiting the local library's occult section and eat more carrots.

"Turn around you motherfucker or I will shoot," I shouted, spitting out the rain that gathered in my mouth the few moments it was open. I didn't bother adding that I would most likely miss. I could pretend to be a sharpshooter in my last few moments alive.

It didn't turn around, merely began walking backwards towards me, the sword still in its hand. It could start flailing it around. That would be a horrible way to die. Such uncertainty, give me a beheading any day.

"I'm going to shoot if you don't stop what you're fucking doing!" I yelled. I could have sworn I could hear him laughing at me, mocking me for warning a demon that didn't even understand English. It probably thought I was saying, "Hey, come over here, come get some."

It was about two metres away from me when I fired at it. I always pulled the trigger too hard and ended up propelling myself backwards. He always said, "You don't pull the trigger, you merely squeeze it." I ended up stumbling backwards, which wasn't too bad because it meant I was even further away from that thing.

I could hear it snarling now. Maybe the sound of the bullet had pissed it off.

I quickly aimed the gun again, this time the bullet flew towards the shed.

One bullet left and the thing was about getting closer. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see its blood stained yellowing teeth before they bit my face off. There was no way of shutting off my smell sense. I would bet my left testicle that it wreaked of a mixture of sewage and mouldy foliage.

Before I even had a chance to shoot the last bullet, I was on the wet ground with the creature on top of me. It wasn't as heavy as I had expected but that didn't mean anything. A leprechaun could be deadly if you gave it a sword.

I could feel its hands on my arms. Or paws, I couldn't tell. They felt like leather, like the pads on cat's paws. Maybe it was of that species. Maybe it was a deformed mountain lion. A mad scientist breeding felines with humans to create something out of a comic book. You never can tell with people. They do the strangest things.

Another crash of thunder rang out, the thing was on top of me and its breath was hot on my face. It smelt almost minty but I was probably just delirious by now. I was lying on something sharp and it was painful. Glass or twigs, maybe thorns.

I could feel its face descending onto mine. This was it. I was going to die in an excruciatingly painful way and no one would know or care. He was gone and I would soon be joining him in whatever level of hell Lucifer saw fit for us.

I opened my eyes slightly and I could have sworn I saw his face. I was insane, clearly. It got closer and I snapped my eyes shut again, whimpering as it growled and grunted. I couldn't tell the difference between the rain and its drool.

It slowly grazed its teeth over my nose, the rain was loud in my ears and I could barely hear the noises the creature was making any more. I could feel it's tongue on my cheek; tasting my skin. Was I to its liking? Then I felt its teeth on my lower lip, biting it, it's tongue sliding slowly into my mouth to…wait, what?

My eyes shot open and I flipped the thing off me, rolling atop it and getting right in its face.

"Chris! What the hell were you doing?" I screeched at the top of my voice, looking down at my partner in crime.

He was laughing hysterically, clearly more amused by this situation than myself.

"I thought you were going to rip my throat out!"

He continued chuckling; raising his hand to wipe the tears from his eye even though the rain quickly dampened his face straight away. "Why would I do that now?"

I regarded him for a moment before sighing heavily and climbing off him. "I don't know. Just maybe I thought you were that thing we were hunting and just maybe I thought you were hungry after chowing down on my boyfriend."

"Don't call me that," he said as he got to his feet and pulled me up. "It makes me sound so young and gay. Call me your man."

I scoffed, watching him walk over to the side of the shed and grabbing his bag. I should have noticed that when I was shooting. I was just as useless at observation, however I had an excuse with the current weather. "Then that makes me sound girly and you know I am far from a pussy."

"You're more pussy than me." He took a flashlight out of his backpack and switched it on; flashing it in my eyes before he signalled for me to move over to the body I previously thought was him.

"You don't say that when you're on your hands and knees begging me to give it to you," I said with confidence. Truth be told, sex was the only good thing I had going for me. I was amazing in that area. I was well equipped and I knew how to use what I had. Of course, Chris wasn't too bad himself but he wasn't an expert like myself in that area.

He ignored my comment and flashed the light over the dead thing in front of us. "Damn, sis was right."

"What did she say this time?" I didn't care that much about what Claire had said but if I paid interest now, I wouldn't have to listen to him talk about it all the way back to the motel.

I watched him bend down and pick up the ugly head of the thing. "Umbrella corp. up to their usual tricks only this time these bastards are sprouting wings. Luckily, they did so on a day when a storm was approaching. These things hate the rain but even so, he was trouble." He smiled, pulling a can out of his bag.

"What's that?" I squinted at the can but it was too dark to make out what was on the label.

He grinned. "It's Poop Freeze. Freezes shit. Sis said that all I had to do was sever the head and then spray this stuff all over it to freeze the brain or whatever. I kinda wanted to take a piss on its head but hey, I don't want this thing to somehow reattach head to its body and fly around, spitting acid and blood all over us."

Sis said. Sis said. Sis said. It was always what sis said. I wasn't jealous, as such. It just seemed like he would prefer to be with his sister than me. That might explain why it took him so long to get back out here too me. They were probably having some salad and wine, talking about how much of a pussy I am. I bet he doesn't tell his sister about how he loves sucking my balls.

"I see," I said with disinterest, watching him freeze the body for good measure. "Were you on the roof? You could have called out and told me. I nearly pissed my pants."

"I thought it would be more fun to just take the thing out, start screaming so you'd think it was me and then leap on your like I was the creature and then start licking your face." He shrugged, smiling at me as he put the canister back into the bag.

I shook my head, turning back around and walking towards the shed. The rain was still coming down hard and the wind was harsh against my face. It would probably easier if we waited until the weather calmed down before going back to the car.

"Come on Leon, where are you going?"

I turned back to face him, a smirk playing on my lips. "I'm going into this little shack. You can either follow me or you can stay out here in the rain, playing with that corpse."

He caught the door as I stepped inside. I doubt he'd ever moved that fast in his life. He always moved at the premise of getting something. Obviously, he hadn't learnt his lesson after that escapade in the car. The message was clear: I don't put out in public places that are accessible to anyone and anything.

He discarded the bag, throwing it to the floor with little care as he advanced on me. My back was against the wall again, this time the outcome was more promising for myself since I had power over this creature. He placed his hands on my hips, gripping me hard and pulling us close together.

I rested my head against is chest, shaking it. "No way are we getting down in here."

He groaned, rubbing himself against me. "Come on, I deserve a reward after I killed that thing out there. I saved you and everyone knows that a dame always puts out after being rescued. It's textbook fact."

"I'm going to remind you again that just because it happens in a Disney film doesn't mean it applies to real life." I raised my hand, running my fingers through his hair. The gel was hard. "Anyway, I don't think princesses have much sex. After all, how many kids do they ever pop out? At tops, one. Back in their day, there was no protection so if they were fucking a lot, there would be a million kids running and shitting all over the show."

He pressed his forehead against mine. "You talk too much when you're horny."

"I'm not horny," I protested even though his hand had already found evidence to disprove my theory on my own levels of arousal.

He made a sound of approval as he began massaging my erection through my trousers. Little did he know that I was wearing very thin boxers and all I could feel was the zipper on my pants rubbing against my cock.

I placed my hand over his, stopping his ministrations. "Not here."

He moved my hand away before continuing his actions, leaning down and kissing me; rubbing harder. The two small buttons popped open; obviously more eager for contact than myself, and I felt the teeth of the zip biting into my flesh.

"Seriously Chris, not now," I whimpered against his mouth, gripping onto his arms.

"Come on, you want it." He slid the button on my pants open and I knew it was going to happen before it did. Call it mans intuition or psychic abilities but I just knew it was going to go down like this.

I tried to pull away from his lips; from his grip but I failed and I knew I had as I felt the zipper slide down and hit some resistance. It being dark meant he couldn't investigate and as he tugged it again, he realised what had caused the resistance as he found me rolling around on the floor, screaming in agony whilst I cupped my dick in my hands, cradling it.

I could hear him run across the shed to his bag, the flickering of his flashlight distracting me for a moment before my fingers were stroking the tender skin.

"Shit dude, what the hell?" He was at my side, looking down at my crotch.

"I told you to stop. Why the fuck didn't you listen?"

He shrugged, smiling. "I thought you were playing hard to get. I didn't think your balls were going to get stuck in your fly."

I regarded him for a moment. "It wasn't my balls."

He raised his hand. "My mistake. It was your _throbbing manmeat_."

I stared blankly at him, my eyes still watering from the pain, before I burst out laughing. I fell onto his shoulder, gasping for air as I tried to compose myself. "You've got some serious issues. You need to stop reading Mills and Boon and start reading something more intellectual."

"What? Like you with your Danielle Steel?" He offered with a grin. "I know you read Mills and Boon too."

"I don't read either. I read manly books with manly themes such as hunting and war." I grunted, making a fist with one of my hands. "I read about fighting and criminals and other stuff..."My voice trailed off as I realised he just held a goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"You don't read."

"I do."

"You really don't."

"I'm not arguing with you over such trivial things." I sighed, frowning at my injury. "See, because you didn't listen to me, you've ruined the fun for both of us."

Chris sulked for a moment, pouting childishly. "S'not fair. I wanted sex."

"Yeah and I wanted to return to the motel with a fully functional penis." I looked down at myself. Great, I was bleeding. Now all creatures of the night would come out and attack me, high on the scent of my blood.

He laughed, getting to his feet with the flashlight and shining it around. "You didn't have a fully functional one before we set off," he said slyly before looking around the shelter. "God, this place is practically derelict. When I was stood on the roof, I honestly expected it to fall apart beneath my feet. Hell, when I shut the door of this place when I left, I thought it would just fall apart."

I raised an eyebrow, my mouth hanging open slightly. "Wait, so you climbed on top thinking it would fall apart and most likely kill me? You left me here thinking it would cave in after the storm began?"

He shone the light into my eyes, laughing. "This was all and elaborate plot to dispose of you so I could run away with Jill." He outstretched his hand for me and I took it, half expecting him to let go of me as soon as I started to get up.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Before you asked me out, you had an ulterior motive." I put my ear against the wall. The storm was dying down. I would get out of here soon. My stomach growled, clearly he was thinking the same as me. "The storm is calming," I said before looking back at Chris.

"Good. As for that ulterior motive, you know you liked it. As I recall, a fun time was had by all."

True, it was fun but my idea of a first date didn't incorporate running around, killing mutated employees of the umbrella corporation. After all, I had nearly died.

We moved over to the door. The wind was still strong enough to make it rattle and it was still raining, but the thunder and lightening had passed and we did want to make it back to the motel for dawn. Some crazy things were around at dawn, or so Chris had said once. I chose to have him not elaborate on it.

"Remind me again why I love you." I asked as we walked out into the rain. He instantly shrugged his jacket off and placed in on my head to act as a substitute hood, even though I was already soaking wet.

He turned to me, smiling as we walked over the debris, neither one of us caring that mud was leaking into our shoes. "I'm not sure really," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Because I'm me and no one else."

I nodded, taking his hand out of his pocket and lacing our fingers together, ignoring the snarling in the trees.

* * *

_A/N: One day, there will be a Resident Evil where Chris and Leon run around, killing freaks with only a pair of very tight shorts on. Anyway, reviews are nice but I know a lot of you are shy :]  
_


End file.
